Mon Petite Valentine
by ecrivesse-noelle
Summary: After some nasty break ups, for Valentine's day the 1D lads are jetting off to Paris-la ville de l'amour! Finding anything 'serious' is one of the last thing on their minds, that is until they walked into Anais Blanc's bakery.
1. Chapitre Un

**Here's my first story ever! I hope you like it! **

**P.s. You pronounce Anais's name as AW-NUH-ES.**

**Yay I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The decedent aroma of rising bread wafted through the air, swirling around a brunette's nose as she walked into the bakery. Adding to the scents, she was greeted by the aromas of pastries, coffee, and the all too familiar one of flour. Her pink lips parted into a smile, pleased to be in her niche once again.<p>

"_Bonjour_ Madame Fournal!" she chirped in a sing song tone, her bright green eyes peering around for her boss.

"Anais! Late! Again!" a heavily French accent barked in a poor attempt at English, before its owner appeared from the back room marching over to her. Marion Fournal was a thick woman at the ripe age of 43. She was large, standing at about 1.8 metres, towering over the small 1.5 metres teen.

Anais rubbed the back of her neck, half embarrassed and half shocked Marion actually attempted English. "Oui, je sais. Je suis désolée madame mais-"

"Non!" Marion cut her off sharply, obviously not wanting to hear her excuses. "Go to work, arête!"

Meekly, Anais nodded her head, before fleeing to behind the counter to the back room. Here, were the majority of the ovens and bread making tables the two slaved over day after day. Flinging her knapsack and trench on a counter, she picked up 'So You Want to Speak English' book. _So this explains Marion's sudden bilingual aspirations…_ Anais mused with a silent laugh.

Pulling back her auburn curls that cascaded down her back into a loose low pony, and tying a pink apron on, Anais clasped her hands together, ready for work. As she began needing dough Marion had previously began, the little bell over the door sounded, and voices began to echo into the shop.

"-that's why we came early." a male sounded in a reasonable tone, causing Anais to perk up.

"So you're saying we snuck over to Paris early, so we could get time to experience the city-secretly?" a soft toned boy asked quizzically. "That's the _only_ reason?" He asked again, clearly not buying it.

"Yes!" the first voice replied quickly, almost defensively if anything.

Anais stopped needing and frowned, trying to figure out their accents. They certainly were not anything she'd ever heard in France before.

"Lads, who cares why we came early, now, Paris can be more like a…mini vacation." A higher toned voice interjected carelessly.

"Right, we can _fully_ experience _all_ aspects of the French culture." A husky voice added deviously. Anais rolled her eyes and heard a high five after.

"Starting with the food!" A fifth voice said excitedly. His accent was the most unique. "Hello-er Bonjour Madame!" The voice said, obviously talking to Marion.

Sure enough, Marion's rough voice sounded. "Bonjour monsieur, qu'est que vous voudriez ?"

"Um. One sec-boys, any of yous know what she's here going off about?" the fifth voice asked the others. A series of murmured 'No's responded.

Yes, they were certainly not from around here. Anais wasn't sure if she should interject, Marion wasn't even considerably literate in English, while Anais was in the top of her English class. However, Marion hated when Anais ever went to the front. She was strictly to always stay in back, making sure nothing burnt and making sure she was always out of Marion's way.

The fifth boy then began to speak very slowly. "I-me. Would. Like. A. Pain. Aux. Chocolat. Please." However, he pronounced 'Pain aux chocolat' as 'Pan ox choclate.'

As he attempted to order, Anais heard two of the boys walk closer to the back room.

"Liam, be honest, did you want us to come early so you could get away from Danielle? It's okay if that's the reason, but honestly if you want to talk to someone, I'm here for you. So is Niall, he and I are kind of worried 'bout how chewed up you are. You're always on edge lately…" it was the boy with the soft voice speaking, his accent unusual as well.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." The other-presumably Liam- said harshly.

"Look I understand break ups are hard, but you didn't even tell us why. Or who broke up with whom…" the first trailed off.

_Awe… _Anais touched her heart, obviously feeling for the poor boy after just being dumped last night. She then realized she was getting dough all over her blouse and promptly put her hand down. _Embarrassing._

"Later, I don't want people hearing." 'Liam' said curtly.

"Who? The lads are off in their own conversations, and that woman? Li, she's French." the other said blatantly. "She can't even understand Niall!"  
>'Liam' however didn't get the chance to respond, as Marion and the boy ordering began to raise their voices at another.<p>

"NON! Arête! Faire mais la bouche, stupide American ! "Marion exploded at whoever was ordering.

"Oi! We're British, not American!" the higher voice interjected. "Is she daft?" he muttered to the rest of the boys.

Marion proceeded to then go off on a cursing rampage. Anais needed to stop this. "Marion, s'il vous plait, le garçon veut le pain aux chocolat!" she said boldly as she sauntered into the front, hoping Marion would be thankful that Anais helped her out.

Instead, Marion pursed her lips walking over to Anais. "Stupide fille, c'est Madame Fournal." She muttered with a painful squeeze on Anais's wrist, though she was careful not to let the customers see. Marion then went to the back to make the bread.

Anais winced, knowing she had been disrespectful. Ignoring it, she spun on her heels to face the owners of the voices she heard.

She was a little shocked at what she found. Five incredibly attractive boys stared at her-dumbstruck almost (though she was the same)- and they looked vaguely familiar at that. Up at the counter, was the boy she presumed who was ordering. He was blonde with brilliant blue eyes; next to him was a cute boy with a smirk and thick dark curls.

Sitting at a table, was a fit guy with a great smile and a nice pair of red braces. Towards the entrance to the back room, were the two boys she had heard speaking a moment earlier.

One was tan with enticing brown eyes that could capture any girls' heart, the other was muscular and had a charming face, with a kind smile, but Anais couldn't stop staring at his eyes. They were full of emotion, Anais just couldn't figure out what emotion they underlay.

"Sorry, she doesn't understand English. But your pain aux chocolat should be ready soon; we just started baking a little earlier this morning." Anais smoothed her apron.

"Woah! You speak French and English?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"That's brilliant…" the curly headed boy bit his lip while looking Anais up and down.

Feeling her cheeks redden, Anais gave a weak smile. "Um, yeah, I suppose I do." She said bashfully. _That doesn't make sense. Idiot, idiot, idiot._

"Impressive." The brown eyed boy walked over to the counter with an approving look on his face. "Are you originally from France? Though you do have a French accent, your English is impeccable."

Anais nodded. "_Merci,_ I've been studying English ever since I had six years. And yes, I've lived in Paris for about five years but I'm originally from Strasburg-oh you probably don't know where that even is. Sorry, where are you from?" Her emerald eyes blinked up at them with a nervous laugh.

"Well, we're from England, and he's from Ireland." The boy seated piped up with a flashy grin, motioning to the blonde.

"I knew your accent was unique!" Anais exclaimed excitedly to the blonde boy. "Gee how interesting, what are you all doing in France? Hoping the original city of love will give some luck to you?" She teased, getting a few chuckles.

"Business." The brown eyed guy said curtly, exchanging glances with the other boys. Anais decided to drop it, and not bring up that they looked familiar either. "Well, Marion should be done with your bread soon, sorry again for the wait!"

Sure enough, Marion called Anais to get the bread, and she brought it to the boys they opted to eat at the bakery. While they munched away, raving over the bread, she continued to restock displays.

"So is she always like that?" Anais looked up and saw it was the other boy near the back room entrance.

"Marion? Oh, not usually, only when people speak English to her. She doesn't like feeling inferior." Anais joked with a giggle.

He gave a weak smile. "No, I mean to you." The attractive boy said carefully, nodding to her wrist.

Embarrassed, Anais tried to wave it off. "Oh, that's nothing, I was being disrespectful. An apprentice shouldn't ever address their prof. so informally." She then smiled at the boy. "Can I get you anything?"

Before he could be respond the curly boy spoke up. "How 'bout your name babe?"

"Anais! And yours?" she asked them, looking mainly at the guy at the counter. He looked a little annoyed with his friend's outburst.

"Well I'm Harry!" the curly boy grinned.

"Niall." The blonde boy waved.

"I am Louis!" the boy with the red braces said dramatically.

"Zayn." The soft voiced guy smiled.

"And I'm Liam."

_So, you're the broken hearted boy…_ Anais flashed a pleasant grin. "Pleasure to meet you, all."

"Likewise." Liam said quickly with a soft smile. He was enticing, they all were. She and Liam then delved into a conversation. He asked her heaps of questions, but wouldn't give straight answers to any of hers.

After a while, Anais noticed the boys stopped conversation to exchange glances and nods with another.

"So, since you live here," Louis began, grinning at Harry.

"-You probably know all the best places to go-right?" Harry finished, as they sauntered over next to Liam.

A smile crept on Anais's face. "That's correct. Why? Need a tour guide?" she asked savily, examining her nails teasingly.

"It's like you read our minds!" Louis grinned, feigning shock.

"I suppose that could be arranged." she replied. Louis opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"Mates, we gotta be off." Niall said unhinged, looking out the window. Anais followed the boys gaze to the window. Outside were several men with cameras, looking around for something. "Do you have a back door?" _That's peculiar…_

"Yes, but you'll have to face the wrath of Marion." She mused.

"Fantastic! Sorry to cut it short babe, hopefully we can meet again." Louis shot her a cheeky grin before heading out.

"Thanks Anais, and great bread. I'll be stopping by again later." Niall said with a wink, Zayn left as well with a shy goodbye.

"See you around babe, and if you ever need any help 'round here, I just happen to know my way around a bakery." Harry joked with a flirty wink.

Liam was the last to go. "It was nice meeting you, Anais. I'll see you around then?" He wasn't sure if it was a question or an answer.

Anais shrugged with a sly smile. "You know where I'll be. A bientôt"

"See you around then." He smirked.

_I sure hope so. _Anais sunk to the ground with a giddy smile, although she had a sinking feeling that these boys were hiding something-especially Liam for that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Salut!<strong>

**This is my first story! My grammar is kind of poor but it is improving. This is my first story ever! This chapter was just an introduction, I hope you all like it!**

**Bisous!**

**xxNoelle**


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Oh my goodness it's nearly two in the morning! I hope everyone has had as great, or even better, of a Valentines as I have! Just got back from the best disco and the site has finally let me log in! I was meaning yesterday to post this, but the site would not comply! :(**

**I want to give a big shout out to all who reviewed, I don'tknow how to reply to you, so this is my reply! THANK YOU! Ha ha!**

**I am not sure if I enjoythis chapter or not, I promise the story will pick up though. Please don't loose faith in me!**

* * *

><p>To be blatantly honest, the boys weren't entirely sure whether they were pleased or upset that Anais didn't recognise them. Granted, it was a good day for them when they could meet a pretty girl without having to calm them down from crying or hyperventilating-but a little recognition would have been satisfying.<p>

"Now, as cocky as I might sound right now, I'm a little dumbfounded." Louis began as they left the bakery and a cursing Marion behind. "Anais looked to be about our target audience, yeah? But, she didn't even give us a simple 'Oi, you lot look familiar….nothing!"

Harry nodded and pulled up his hood. "Yeah, I mean it's not like I expect everyone to know who we are, but when you see a girl like that and she doesn't have a clue we are-well it makes you wonder. I mean what if we don't even have fans here…" he added with a melodramatic sigh.

The boys all knew that wasn't true, they received thousands of tweets every day from their Frenchie Directions, sending sexy tweets with 'Bisous' and 'Je t'aime!'s. Perhaps they were more upset about their egos being damaged after a pretty French girl, _with_ an accent, doesn't know who they were.

"Maybe she did know, and she's just a good actor," Zayn replied reasonably, staring down Liam with underlying intentions. "A really good actor."

"On the other hand, it's a little refreshing." Liam added, eyeing Zayn cautiously. "Today's the only day we have to ourselves; to explore Paris on our own and no one even has to know we're here."

Zayn nodded. "Just as well. Management would have a fit." He adjusted his jacket.

Louis shrugged. "I suppose it does not matter. If we see her again tomorrow, then all will be well because she'd have a pretty good idea about us after then." He reasoned. Which was true, tomorrow the publicity they would receive would be enormous. Tomorrows was scheduled with press releases, mini concerts, and meet and greets.

"Well then, we best make the most of today mates, and head back to that bakery sometime soon today, cos this walk is making me feel a wee bit hungry." Niall said with a laugh.

The rest of the boys rolled their eyes. "Blimey Niall, I swear you're like a bottomless pit." Liam laughed with a playful shove.

Back at the bakery, Anais was busy prepping to make her special _Opera __Briques__._ As she grabbed the blé, Marion's thunderous footsteps startled her, causing white powder to adorn the counter tops. _Merde__!_

Marion however didn't notice. She turned the knob of the front door to signal she was leaving, and turned back to Anais. "Je serais de retour euh..dans trois heures ? D'accord ?"

Not waiting for Anais to respond, she slammed the door shut, leaving her to her own thoughts. It had been a few hours since the boys had first walked into shop and since then the bakery had been filled with a plethora of customers, including some rather eccentric characters.

Two that stuck out most to Anais, were surprisingly the photographers that were sleuthing about the bakery earlier. They had come in asking if she had seen any 'interesting customers' earlier. Unsure of who they could possibly be talking about, Anais merely pretended to not understand them.

Tucking the memory away, she began to think about the boys. _Louis, Liam, Niall, Harry and Zayn_… She looked up thoughtfully. They all seemed so sweet, and it was clear Harry seemed to be the one most interested in her. However, Liam by far was the one she was most intrigued by, and the most she could relate to as well-considering she had just been brutally dumped last night.

A chill went down her spine thinking about Thomas. "Con…" She muttered in a venomous tone.

"Sorry?" a familiar British voice piped up.

Anais gasped slightly startled, she'd not even heard the door open. "Liam?" she looked up and saw the English boy standing at front of her with a smirk. "Qu-est c-euh-sorry… What are you doing here?" she asked.

Liam paused, as if he himself were unsure as to why he now stood in the bakery. "Well, the lads were all sleeping, so I went out, and I just kind of had a feeling I should come here." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Would you fancy go for a walk with me?"

Anais bit her lip. _Marion did say she wouldn't be back for three hours….and getting to spend some time in the sun… _she reasoned.

"So…honest, you have a fear of spoons?" Anais tried to hide back her laughter. She'd chosen to take him to the bustling Champ de Mars, a gorgeous park with arguably one of the best views of the Eiffel Tower.

"Ughh I knew I shouldn't have told you!" Liam exclaimed with a sheepish smile, his cheeks reddening by the second.

"Non, non, it's-not funny, really!" her face told otherwise though, as she failed to keep composure. she began to burst into a fit of laughter. She wasn't sure how long they'd even been talking, but the majority of their conversation consisted of laughter.

"Aw come off it, stop laughing! It's a real fear; I'm not the only one who has it!" Liam crossed his arms and playfully pouted, though a smile tried to force its way through.

Anais tugged on one of his arms, "I'm sorry! I won't ever laugh at any of your fears again! Don't be cross!" she giggled, her eyes big staring up at him-resembling a puppy's almost.

"Aw bless…" he shook his head laughing, "With eyes like that you must get out of any punishment at home." He teased, grabbing her hand.

Anais blushed, but waved it off. "I know-it's a gift!" she exasperated dramatically, flipping her hair with a wink.

"So what about you, any fears?" he inquired, pulling her to the nearest bench.

"Forks," Anais deadpanned. "I can never use-" she couldn't finish, as her voice wavered with unsteady laughter.

Receiving a playful shove from Liam, Anais erupted into laughter, Liam's melodious laugh joining her. It struck Anais how _comfortable_ she was with Liam. Granted, she always was a flirt, but how she could just talk to him truly brought her at ease.

"Not funny! One of these days I'll find out your fear and taunt you for the rest of your days." Liam said smugly.

"Awe I'm sure you wouldn't do that to me, now would you, _Li_?_"_ Anais teased, mimicking the nickname she'd heard Zayn calling him earlier.

"So what, one second you're mocking me, the next you're trying to win me over with a pet name? I'm sorry Anais, I'm a man that can't be bought!" he declared melodramatically. "But until that day I do find out, I reckon I should come up with your own pet name, yeah?" he raised his brows suggestively.

"Good luck with that!" she retorted smugly.

After a while of thinking, Liam broke the calming silence between them. "Anni! That's what I'll call you." He decided excitedly, crossing his arms proudly. After no response, he figured she didn't like it. "If you don't like the name I can think of something else…"

Glancing at her, he finally noticed how she was becoming more and more distant by the second.

"You keep looking over at that guy, the one by the tree." Liam said quietly, giving her a nudge. "If you want to talk to him, go ahead. I can just wait here." He added thoughtfully.

This broke her out of her trace. "Quoi? Oh, non, it's nothing." Her cheeks flushed and she looked at her hands in her lap.

"Alright?" he questioned with concern.

Anais's eyes threatened tears, but she blinked them back before glancing up at him. "Yes, everything's fine." She replied wanly, feigning a smile.

He decided not to press the matter, and looked back in the direction she had been staring at. It was a tall boy, looked roughly to be about his own age. Next to him was a blonde, the two seemed to be romantically involved, fussing with one another. And, and then they stared right back at Liam! Pointing at him.

_Shit_. Liam thought frantically. _They can not be looking at me though. They could not have __recognised me from all the way over there! 'Sides, I have got-yea, got my hood all up round my head. No way they know it's me._ Unfortunately, he was doing a poor job at convincing himself. He just prayed if they did know however, that they would not make a fuss about it, especially not in front of Anais. Guilt began to sink in that she still did not truly know who he was. _I should tell her._

Turning to Anais, he opened his mouth. "Do you know them?" he muttered quietly.

She perked up and followed his gaze, her eyes darkening quickly. "Oui, c'est-non, il n'est plus ma petit ami…" she said inwardly, as if just realising it herself..

"Babe, you're speaking French." Liam nudged her.

"Oh! Sorry, I've got to stop doing that." She cried earnestly. "He's, he's my old boyfriend. But we broke up. Last night." She added quicky.

Liam furrowed his brows, feeling pain for Anais, as well as for himself-though he realised that was selfish and cursed at himself. "I'm sorry." He mumbled honestly after a few moments.

"It is okay. It just, hurts is all; he was the first boy I have ever truly trusted in about six years after... And-the fact he just threw it all away because of some stupid girl he wanted to get on with…" her voice failed her so she stopped talking.

Liam bit his lip. He cheated on her. He felt even more uneasy about their new friendship as much as he liked Anais. "You deserve better." He replied softly.

Anais shrugged, as if she didn't believe him. "You know, I guess that's my fear. Trusting someone and having it being broken." She sighed. "I know you said you would, but please don't ever taunt me with that." She added darkly.

Frowning, he embraced Anais in a hug. "I won't."

Taking in his perfume, Anais couldn't fathom how she was opening up so quickly to a boy she didn't even know! It scared her, and probably him too. And now she was hugging this boy she had only even met this morning? She didn't even know his last name.

"Anais, I want to tell you something about me." Liam began after what felt like ten minutes passed. "And I'm only doing it because I really want to see you again." Liam added quickly, shocked at his own boldness.

"Tell me how long you're here till then." She interjected, pulling away.

"Tomorrow night."

"You aren't staying for Valentine's night?" she asked bewildered.

Liam scratched his head. "Well, the lads and I have got to catch a flight…" he replied unhappily. "But, maybe I could see you tomorrow?"

She paused, thinking about it. "Well, the bakery will be pretty busy tomorrow; I might not get off till 17:00."

Liam pondered the time and tried to schedule out his busy day of meet and greets. "Maybe, we could still go out though-after? If anything the lads and I could catch a later flight." Hope resonated in his voice, though he knew the idea was far fetched.

Anais smiled, "That'd be nice. I could give you boys an underground tour." She replied with a wink. "I should be off though, Marion will be back soon." She stood up smoothing her trench.

Liam joined her, and after exchanging mobile numbers, he again wrapped her in a hug. He felt guilty about trying to keep a friendship with her, fearing his feelings would get in the way, and also about his 'popstar' life. "I've got to still tell you something-"

"Tell me tomorrow." Before he could interject, she whispered in his ear; "Oh, and the nick name Anni, I like it." Her voice sent chills down his spine.

Liam was left to his thoughts, pondering if he was getting in to deep with a girl he just met.

His thoughts were too loud, however, to hear the incessant clicking of the cameras nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh mon dieu! Hope fully this was alright ! Updates will happen soon, and since my days are off nowI suppose that this will just have it's own little calander .<strong>

**Let's learn French !**

Bisous: Kisses ! Muah muah !

Je t'aime: I love you !

Opera Briques:":::::; Euh..how to describe these . Mainly they're just delicious pastry biscuits with chocolat ganache . Ah they are so good! I wish I could just give them to you all ha ha !

Je serais de retour euh..dans trois heures : I believe in English this basically translates to 'I will be back in three hours'.

Euh : Just kind of a word I've always used as a thinking pause when I'm in the middle of sentence!

Con: Arse!

Merde : Shit/Fuck multiple meanings I suppose.

Oui, c'est-non, il n'est plus ma petit ami : here Anais is basically just talking to herself, but I believe it would be used as "Yes, that's-no...he's not my boyfriend anymore..."

I Believe thats it!

please feed back! Thank you!

Bisous

Noelle


End file.
